Why Can't Life be Like Lipgloss?
by Miho Mania
Summary: Ah, in the many troubles and burdens of the world we wish it could be more like lipgloss.


**Another oneshot. Mann, I'm going crazy with these things. I love the title, though!**

Why Can't Life be like Lipgloss?

"Man, not again!" Aelita stared at her paper in shock. "Another A-!"

Odd chewed his forbidden gum as they walked down the hallway. "Cheer up, Ai! I got a D." He shrugged. And with sarcasm, he added, "Best grade all semester!" Aelita stared at him in disgust.

Jeremy sighed at his own paper. "A. I was shooting for an A plus."

Aelita sighed as well. "Tell me about it. At least you got a better grade than me," she added.

"Yessss! B-! Who's the man? Stern's the man!" Ulrich jumped up and down.

Odd looked at his friend with a mortified expression. "Ulrich- never again."

Aelita rolled her eyes. "At least he's happy," she muttered.

Yumi appeared next to them, Emily with her.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hi," all the others replied glumly (all except Ulrich, of course!).

Emily frowned. "Why the long faces?" She pulled out a tube of lipgloss from her pocket.

"Bad grades!" they all chorused back. Except, again, Ulrich, who exclaimed, "Good grades!"

"Ah. The torment of the failing grade." She shrugged, still applying. "Life can't be like lipgloss, after all."

Everybody stared at Emily strangely.

"C'mon! Lipgloss is easy stuff! Put it on, wear it, wipe it off when you don't need it anymore. And if you apply it badly," Emily paused to grimace in her compact mirror, easily dabbing the gloss off, "you can wipe it off! All better!" She smiled into her mirror.

**xXx**

In art class, the four were together again. Ulrich molded his clay happily, humming a cheery tune in a table by the sun. He didn't seem to mind that splotches of clay went flying into his hair.

On the other hand, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd were in a table in the shadows, still sulking. The groaned and grumbled every time the tiniest bit of clay or the littlest bit of paint splattered their clothing.

"Oh! My brand new pants!" Aelita cried as the dark paint tumbled onto the bright, white denim.

"My hair!" Odd moaned as a paint-can somehow landed on his spiked hair, adding more color to his already-purple-splotched blonde hair.

"I just washed this sweater!" Jeremie complained as he tugged at his clay-stained sweater.

Aelita and Odd shot the genius a look. "You have 13 other sweaters identical to that!" they yelled.

The three stared at Emily as she passed by the classroom, mouthing, "Life can't be like lipgloss!"

**xXx**

"Great, just great." Aelita stumbled and fell down the stairs, all her papers flying around her like snow fluttering to the ground.

Emily walked pass, blowing a kiss and calling to her, "Sorry, babe, life can't be like lipgloss!"

**xXx**

Jeremy growled to himself as he banged his fist down on his keyboard. "Stupid computer! Why won't you load?"

**Error: 21377**

**File cannot be loaded. C drive has not been entered into the XYM slot.**

"X...Y...M... slot? The heck? There's no such thing! STUPID COMPUTER WHY WON'T YOU STUPID LOAD?"

"Life can't be like lipgloss, you know! So cheer up!"

Jeremy whipped his head around, just in time to see Emily wave and leave. Jeremy ran after her, screaming, "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO JUST WALTZ INTO PEOPLE'S DORMS LIKE THAT, I MEAN YOU NEVER KNOW IF THEY'RE CHANGING OR SOMETHING!"

**xXx**

"Aww, crud!" Odd felt he was going to burst into tears. This very thing sent him into a state of depression. As tears streamed down his usually bright and sunny face, he whispered sadly, "I ran out of hair gel…" His hair flopped into his face as he wept.

"Odd, Odd, Odd." Odd gasped, and looked up. There stood Emily, looking like an angel, holding ten bottles of hair gel, all MAXIMUM HOLD. She smiled sweetly, and said, "It's a good thing I have all this hair gel…"

Odd reached up to grab the bottles…

"…because I'll be needing it for tonight's party!" Emily stuck her tongue out at Odd. "Tough luck, hun. Life can't be like lipgloss!"

**xXx**

At the lunch table Yumi joined her unusually glum friends. "Hey, guys." This time she earned no responses. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're still sulking about your grades!"

Odd replied, his hair flopping over in his eyes, "Of course not-"

Aelita began (whilst rubbing her sore bum), "I am-"

Jeremy complained with, "-TOTALLY FRUSTRATED BECAUSE MY STUPID FILE WON'T STUPID LOAD!"

Yumi stared, and scooted a little bit away from them. Ulrich, however, came bouncing into the cafetorium. "Hi Jeremy hi Ai hi Odd hi Yumi! YUMI!" Ulrich squealed and tackled Yumi in a big bear hug.

"Yumi! I love you!" he exclaimed. "I love the world!"

Yumi awkwardly returned the hug. "Hello to you, too, Ulrich! You seem a little off this afternoon…"

Emily then sauntered past, lipgloss in hand. "Hey, folks--"

Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd all told her, "We know, life can't be like lipgloss!"

Emily shrugged. "I wasn't going to say that, but that's a good point!" She walked away.

Odd sighed. "Life **should** be like lipgloss."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah!" he agreed.

Aelita rested her chin on her palm. "Why can't life be like lipgloss?"

_**Fin**_

**XXD omigawsh I had sooo much fun writing that… review!**


End file.
